Victoria Swenson
Victoria Swenson is a famous supermodel that is introduced in The Lingerie Party. History Victoria is living with her father at his mansion and is usually touring around the world, modeling new pieces for various fashion shows and has worked with Marianne Delacroix before on Faux Pas's projects. Involvement Victoria is first seen in The Lingerie Party when she was talking with some guests until Lance showed up and asked what hair products she used on her hair, which greatly confused her. After that, she met Bianca, who showed up and greeted her, as Addison and MC met with her and talked about their involvement with the party, which Victoria is pleased about. As Bianca talks about how she helped, Victoria interrupts her saying that she wasn't talking about her, but Addison, and that the only things Bianca did during the party was flirting with models and drinking champagne. This caused Bianca to shut up as Victoria left, saying goodbye to Addison and MC, before she left to mingle with the other guests. She reappears later as she tried to find Addison to have her help put the bustier on for the fashion show as MC tries to distract Victoria from finding out about the ruined bustier. After she is distracted and wears the replaced bustier, she shows the bustier to the guests during the fashion show before she meets with Addison, MC, and Lance in her dressing room. She asked them on where her original bustier nicely as she tells them about how she knew that she wore a replacement instead of the one she created. After they explained, she told them that she would keep it a secret with a smile before she left to party with the guests again. She later appears during a date in as MC, Addison, and Ethan were at a party at her father's mansion and she locked eyes with MC before she disappeared upstairs. If MC went after her, she would explain that she want to have fun with them and that they should go on a date with some guidelines such as the date would be over when she is bored and other rules. They left the mansion and drove to a special restaurant that has one person being fed while wearing a blindfold as the other person feeds their food to them. If MC chooses Victoria to be fed, Victoria will be a bit nervous before she puts on the blindfold and eats the meal as she becomes happy with them. Then, they drove to the beach as MC and Victoria took their clothes off and went swimming in the ocean in their undergarments. As they were swimming, a group of teenagers decided to steal their clothes and throw their shoes on a nearby power-line, with the car keys hidden in MC's shoes. MC and Victoria decided to go to a nearby clothes shop and get clothes there as they were confronted by the manager, who was glaring at them from their state of undress, before the manager helped them with their clothes. If MC decides to buy new, formal clothes, Victoria will be impressed and happy as they drove away and head back to her father's mansion. Victoria tells MC that their date is over as MC didn't have her laugh during the entire date. MC catches up to Victoria at the doorstep as they tell Victoria a joke and ended up with Victoria laughing and being happy to go on another date with them. Personality Victoria is a friendly person that doesn't like people, such as Bianca, to take up credit from hard-working people, such as Addison. When it comes to dating, she likes to have fun and doesn't want to be bored during her date. She likes to do spontaneous actions as she swims in the ocean with her undergarments with MC, go to special restaurants with MC, and trying out clothes in a shop after their clothes were stolen by teenagers. Appearance Victoria has very light skin with long red hair. She wears a gray Girl Model's dress with the black lace trimmings on the sides. Quest Appearances Victoria first appears in the Lingerie Party quest. Trivia * She is allergic to silk, which causes her to itch for days after wearing silk clothing. * She doesn't like her laugh as MC tells a joke to her and she confessed on saying that after that. * She is a model and wears the level 50 female model outfit. Category:Main Story Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters